


The Mirror

by matthew_tb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, some angst???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthew_tb/pseuds/matthew_tb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam wakes up in the night and is feeling a little bit down, of course Brett is there to make it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror

Liam glanced at himself in the bathroom mirror and frowned. The harsh fluorescent lights illuminated every imperfection on his face and skin. His hair was chaotic, he had heavy black circles under his eyes, and on top of that, with all the recent werewolf changes and the assassins, Liam hadn’t really found the time to work out as much as he used to.  He had lost some muscle, and it made him look like a small prepubescent boy.

He looked over into the adjacent bedroom where his boyfriend Brett was sleeping peacefully. Brett was so beautiful, unlike him. Brett was tall, fit, and had the most astonishing eyes that seemed to gaze into Liam’s soul. Liam sighed and turned the sink on to wash his face. He seemed to be having an acne breakout. Brett never had acne, his skin was always as smooth as a pillow, and it was one of Liam’s favorite things about him.

God, Brett deserves better than me, Liam thought. He felt depressed and insecure. Liam hated feeling this way but he just couldn’t help it. He exhaled and began splashing water on his face. Hopefully some of that dreadful acne would be gone tomorrow. Liam was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to realize Brett had entered the bathroom. Brett quickly wrapped his arms around Liam’s bare skin and Liam gasped in surprise. Liam looked up in the mirror at the taller beta.

“God Brett you scared the crap out of me you idiot.”

“Sorry babe.”                         

It was silent for a moment, before Brett felt the urge to speak, “Seriously what’s wrong, Liam. I could smell the sadness radiating off of you all the way from the bedroom.”

Liam turned around slowly, he couldn’t look Brett in the eyes without feeling embarrassed so he decided to stare intently at his feet. Brett frowned, then slowly lifted Liam’s chin up with his finger so that Liam was looking into his eyes.

_God those eyes…._ Liam suddenly felt the urge to cry.  Brett was so gorgeous and so compassionate to Liam. He deserved someone so much better. A tear fell from Liam’s eyes and he hastily directed his vision to the floor again, mortified at himself for being so weak. Liam could smell the anxiety radiating off of Brett and he felt bad. Brett cared about him too much _. Why? Why did he care about me?_

Liam felt Brett put his muscular arms on his shoulders. Brett leaned down and whispered calmingly into Liam’s ear, “Liam… babe… you don’t have to look at me but please tell me what’s wrong so I can help make it better. Ok?”

Liam slowly nodded, he hated opening up to people as it made him feel weak and young, but around Brett he felt like he could say anything. Brett was great at helping Liam to open up. There was a few seconds of silence while Liam worked up the courage to speak.

“I-I j-just feel like I’m not good enough to b-b-be your boyfriend” Liam stuttered, “I mean I’m just average and you’re Brett Talbot… you’re tall, handsome, kind, have the softest skin, and the best ab-.”

Liam was cut off by the smooth, desirable feeling of Brett’s lips on his. He moaned into Brett’s mouth, completely intoxicated by the taller beta. Every thought he had been thinking before slowly vanished, as Brett pushed his tongue into Liam’s mouth and began to explore. Liam frantically placed his hands in Brett’s hair and pulled him closer. Brett groaned at the slight tug.

Brett removed himself from Liam’s mouth and moaned, “U-f-ffuck Liam you’re so sexy.”

Brett then proceeded to nibble on Liam’s ear lobe and Liam whimpered. Slowly Brett moved from Liam’s ear to his cheek to his neck and planted multiple kisses on the way down. Liam made tiny little whines after every single kiss, and his eyes dilated with want. Brett then began to suck on the shorter beta’s neck, and the noises he made were sinful. Brett slowly bit Liam with his fangs, and Liam gasped at the sudden prick. Brett then removed his lips and looked at the purple bruise on Liam’s neck.

“Mine,” Brett whispered into Liam’s ear. Goosebumps shot up Liam’s spine.

A few seconds passed before Brett removed himself from the shorter boy and Liam pouted at the loss of contact. He could smell Brett and his scent was full of desire, he knew Brett wanted to continue but from the look on Brett’s face he knew Brett had something important to say. He looked at him nervously.

The beta waited a few more seconds before saying, “Liam, I hope you know that to me you’re the most remarkable boy on this planet. I love how short you are, and I love how every time I compliment you your cheeks turn the color of a tomato…”

Liam blushed profusely at Brett’s statement but it also put a huge geeky smile on his face.

“… and I love how you smile that stupid smile when you’re happy and a million other things about you, but most importantly I love you. Liam you’re perfect for me, and you make me happy and I’d never give that up in a million years.”

Brett moved closer to the shorter beta, and pulled him in for a hug, and rested his chin on the top of Liam’s head. Liam relaxed into Brett’s embrace, and mumbled into his neck.

“God you don’t know how much I love you too.”

               

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've written. I've always loved reading fanfiction, but never really have had the courage or motivation to write any myself. Something about Brett and Liam made me want to write though! Any feedback is greatly appreciated so I know if this is any good or not! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
